


Familiar

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [2]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Hair, Hair Brushing, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rapunzel missed her long golden hair more than she thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "any animation (movie/cartoon/anime/...). any. Yellow." Set after episode one of Tangled: The Series.

Even as she wonders what might possibly happen next, Rapunzel smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror, watching Cassandra draw a brush through long, long strands of gold. She's only a little surprised to realize she missed this more than she thought. Sure, the short brown hair was nice- easier to take care of if nothing else, but the yards of yellow have been a part of her for as long as she can remember. Even if the magic appears to be gone now, she feels herself again more than she has since she returned to the castle.


End file.
